Take good care of Naruto, Kakashi!
by e962065
Summary: Kyuubi didn't attack Konoha. Minato and Kushina lived together happily with their 9-month-old son, Naruto. One day, Minato and Kushina were assigned a task and Kakashi was asked to look after Naruto. How will Kakashi deal with baby Naruto? Read the story to find out!
1. I will take care of Naruto!

**This is my first try writing fanfiction. I'm not a native speaker of English, but I just tried hard to write some interesting stories for my favorite characters in Naruto. (If there has any grammatical mistakes please forgive me T^T) Hoping you guys can enjoy readying the stories. Reviews are welcomed (and great XD)! Thank you ~ :)**

**Chapter 1 I will take care of Naruto!**

-Midnight-

A quiet night as usual, Minato and Kushina was preparing for tomorrow's task. Although Minato and Kushina were very happy about having the chance to show their mettles in the task again, to leave their beloved son, Naruto, who just turned 9 months old just made them feel anxious and dismayed.

"Ne, Minato, where should Naruto go when we were out for mission tomorrow? How could sondaime-sama assign the task so temporarily in the midnight! Where should we go and find a nanny?" Kushina scratched her hair irritably and asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Kushina! I've already got one best candidates in my mind. Now you just need to have a sound sleep and prepare yourself up for tomorrow. And I will go and prepare some stuff that Naruto will need tomorrow." Minato answered with a smile on his face.

"Wait, Minato! You've just got home and haven't taking a bath! You should go to have a bath first. I will pack up the baggage." Kushina said and pushed Minato into the bathroom.

"Ah! You just go and take a bath. I will take the change clothes for you!" Kushina closed the door quickly and rushed to bedroom to take the clothes for Minato. Unexpectedly, she was tripped by the baggage on the ground and made things scattered all around. "Ah~~~"

When Minato heard Kushina's scream, he knew that Kushina got into trouble again. Although Kushina had become a mom for 9 months, she was still careless like a child! Minato could not stop smiling while thinking about Kushina's sulking face. "Hoping the noise didn't wake Naruto!"

After the clothes were successfully sent into the bathroom, Kushina turned and looked at the mass on the floor. She again scratched her hair and helplessly sat down on the ground to clean the mass up. "Oh~Minato is definitely laughing at me because of the stupid thing! Ahhhhhhhhh~forget it! I'd better hurry up and go prepare for Naruto."

With the sound of water in the bathroom, Kushina silently and softly packed up the baggage. Well, hoping everything goes well tomorrow!

-The next day-

Kushina was totally shocked when seeing the person who was stand next to the door!

"What's going on here, Minato? Are you serious!" With Naruto slept soundly in her arms, Kushina asked incredibly.

As usual, Minato answered his dear wife with a smile on his face"Kushina, last night, sondaime-sama assigned the mission of taking care of Naruto personally to Kakashi. And Kakashi also readily agreed to take care of Naruto! Kakashi is a smart boy, there certainly won't be any problem!"

_(In Kakashi's mind) __Whattttttttttttttttt? I agreed readilyyyyyyyyy! Oh! If it were not for sondaime-sama's coughing and winking, I would definitely not take this mission. Besides, if I didn't say yes, what people have been orchestrated will be in vainnnnn! Ahhhhh, forget it! This little kid just put paid to my plan of doing some training today._

Although unwilling to take the mission, when seeing Minato sensei's bright smile, all Kakashi can do was to curved his lips and smile at Minato.

"Here! These are Narotu's milk powder, diapers and some change clothes. If Naruto cried, it definitely means that he's hungry, his diaper wet, or he just what to play with you. If you need anything, just looked into the bag, OK?"Minato explained to Kakashi while walking into Kakashi's house.

"Ah, Kakashi! Naruto likes to listen to the bedtime stories before going to sleep. If he didn't hear one, he will not fall asleep easily. The story book he must listen is also put in the bag. Remember to read the notes I put on the cover!" Fishing her words, Kushina had Kakashi held Naruto in his arms.

"Ha i ! Ha i ! I understand. Sensei, you need to go now or you will be late." Kakashi carefully held Naruto and said to Minato and Kushina. "Don'y worry sensei, I will take care of Naruto. Besides, this is a mission assigned by sondaime-sama, I will do my best to accomplish it."

Although knowing Kushina was still very worried, Minato held up her hand and said to Naruto who is sweetly in dreams: "Naruto, remember to listen to Kakashi ! Don't cause trouble OK! Mom and Dad will be back soon."

After finishing the words, Minato held Kushina's hand and walked to the door. Turing around, Minato smile and said to Kakashi : " Sorry for the trouble, Kakashi! Thank you!"

Different from Mianto's smiling, Kushina first reluctantly looked at Naruto's face and then fiercely looked at Kakashi and said: "Remember to carefully accomplish your mission, OK! If you done well, I will let your Minato sensei training with you for two more times!"

"Ha ha ha!" hearing what Kushina said, Minato laughed out loud and wave to Kakashi: "Bye-bye!"

After finishing his word, Mianato and Kushina just disappeared from the door side.

~To be continued~


	2. Why do you wake up!

**Chapter 2 Why do you wake up?!**

_Great, now only you and me! You sleep, I train! _

While Kakashi thought in his mind,he carefully put Naruto onto the sofa and sat on the ground to keep on struggling with his new jutsu.

After a period of time, Kakashi heard some rustling sound came from his back and felt that something is moving behind him.

"Hey, little guy, you're awake!" Kakashi watched baby Naruto twisting his body from side to side, and trying his best to turn over his body to lie on the sofa.

Baby Naruto raised his head and looked around with his blue eyes wide open. It seemed that nothing special happen, however, just at the moment when Kakashi and Naruto got the eye contact…three, two, one!

Naruto burst into tears!

"Oh God! What's going on here?" Kakashi hurried to hold up Naruto and kept comforting him to stop crying: "It's fine! Everything's all right! Oh~ please, stop crying T^T"

Regardless of Kakashi's comfort, Naruto just kept bawling. The place, the man with mask just made Naruto felt…felt...awfulllllllllll!

_What should I do?_ Kakashi anxiously walked around and tried to figure something out. "Oh! That's right! How could I forget about the bag Minato sensei gave me! " With Naruto howling in his arms, Kakashi rushed to the bag and quickly rummaged around in it.

"No! No! …uh…aha! Here you are! Naruto, see, your little….. uh….. red fluffy toy fox! " When Kakashi finally got the toy in the bag, he hurriedly held it in front of Naruto.

What's so amazing was that when Naruto saw his favorite toy, he just immediately stopped crying!

_Uh! This volatile boy! _Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and murmured in his mind.

But Naruto seemed to hear Kakashi criticizing him, to express his dissatisfaction, Naruto again, burst into tears!

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Did I offend you again? You little monster! _Although Kakashi disdained what Naruto had been doing over and over again, Kakashi just began to get the knack to calm Naruto down and deal with Naruto's unreasonable tears.

Kakashi looked at Naruto calmly for a while and asked peacefully: "If you stop crying, I will get you something to eat! Do you want some milk?"

Strange to say, Naruto just stopped crying when hearing there was something to eat!

"Ha! You little guy are too easy to discern! Behave yourself here OK? I will get you some milk. "

Worried that Naruto might fall from the sofa, Kakashi decided to put Naruto on the ground and let Naruto play with his favorite little red fox. However, when Kakashi was about the put down Naruto, he suddenly felt that Naruto's body went tight and following, some damp and warm feeling just spread on his arms.

Knowing what Naruto had done on his arm, Kakashi kept on staying calm, even though the damp and warm feeling made him feeling…feeling really badddddd!

"…You peed. Well, I can change the diaper for you later on too."

Having Naruto lain on the ground, Kakashi stretched his hands to tear apart Naruto's diaper. "Yap! Don't move! Let me untie the diaper and clean up for you."

But, just at the moment Kakashi open the diaper, tragedy happened!

Naruto peed again right on… Kakashi's face!

_OH MY GOD! What do you think you are doing, you devil? How dare you! _Being driven crazy, Kakashi stood up desperately and went into bathroom exhaustedly!

_Can someone tell me why do you wake up?! _

**~To be continued~**


	3. Sensei! Please come back!

**Chapter 3 Sensei! Please come back!**

Comparing with Kakashi's hard time dealing with Naruto, Minaato and Kushina just had a wonderful time together and found something surprising.

"Wow! What a surprise! The task sondaime-sama assigned to us was actually a honeymoon for us!" Kushina said happily.

"Do you like it?" Minato chuckled and asked Kushina.

Kushina bounced along the road cheerfully and answered: "Of course! It's really good to take some days off. Besides, we haven't hung out together for a long time! …But, I somehow miss Naruto. Hoping Kakashi is taking good care of Naruto."

Listening to Kushina's words, Minato just laughed out.

Hearing Minato's continued laughter, Kushina's mind just struke by something!

"Oh my God! You didn't collude with sondaime-sama, did you? Ahhhhhhhhh! Why am I always late to catch on! Kakashi didn't know this, did he? Alas! I'm so embarrassed!" Kushina unconsciously scratched her hair again.

Upon looking at Kushina's staggering face, Minato beamed with joy and held up Kushina's hand. The two just kept walking leisurely on the road and enjoying the beautiful time that only belonged to them.

-Back to Kakashi's house-

When kakashi finally cleaning up the mass on his face and put on another mask, he walked out the bathroom and took a look at Naruto. After making sure that Naruto was still happily playing with his little red fox, Kakashi set his mind at rest and went to prepare the milk for Naruto.

However, when Kakashi opened the bag and picked up the milk powder pot that Kushina prepared for Naruto, Kakashi sighed!

_How could Kushina sensei prepare a milk powder pot without milk powder in it? What should I do now?_

Kakashi looked at the empty pot blankly…

_Right! Minato sensei had prepared another bag for Naruto! I should go and look in it!_

While Kakashi was walking toward another bag, he remembered the scene that Minato secretly pulled him aside and gave something to him in the morning.

(In Kakashi's memory)

"_Kakashi, here is another bag for Naruto. Kept it quickly and don't let your Kushina sensei see it! Kushina prepared the baggage for Naruto yesterday. If there is anything that you cannot find in the other bag, just try this one, ok? I know you are a trusty boy! Thank you!" Minato smiled and tapped on Kakashi's shoulder. _

Thinking of Minato's thoughtfulness, Kakashi just heightened his admiration toward his Minato sensei.

After finishing making the milk for Naruto, Kakashi walked toward Naruto and happened to see that Naruto was trying to put a black pellet into his mouth!

Looking at the pellets scatter behind Naruto's hips, Kakashi started to regret that why he forgot to put on the diaper for Naruto!

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Stop it! You little stupid boy! You'd better not to put it into your mouth! _

Kakashi screamed in his mind and hastily ran toward Naruto, hoping that he could stop the tragedy from happening.

However, things just not gone the way as Kakashi expected!

Worrying that Kakashi would deprived his right to eat, Naruto just hastily plugged his…his stools into his mouth!

But maybe it was because of the bad taste, Naruto spit out his stools immediately. And once again, burst into tears horribly!

Kakashi helplessly looked at the mass in front of him and could only shout in his mind desperately:

_Sensei! Please, come backkkkkkkkk!_

~The end~


End file.
